Eagle's Eyes
by Stor-E-Phool
Summary: Kyoko's world is now silent, and Ren's is now dark. They must work to reclaim their stolen freedom, becoming one another's eyes and ears.
1. Chapter 1

**Eagle's Eyes**

_**By Stor-E-Phool**_

I could feel the floorboards creak as I walked across the dark room. My eyes darted toward the door. Did they hear?

I watched the shadows fall through the light shining under the door, and held my breath. _'Don't come in, don't come in, don't come in...'_ I thought, clenching my shirt hem tightly.

Slowly, the shadows under the door left, and I let out the air I held in. I continued across the room and reached our wall. Sure enough, I felt him tapping. "Kyoko, where are you? Are you there?" was his tapped message. "Yes." I tapped, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. You'll let me know when to run, right, Ren?"

"Right." I let out a breath and layed next to the wall, keeping hand contact with it, just in case he tapped. It was the day of truth. I pray it won't be my _last_.

I felt the floor groan under my shoulder as Ren and who I guessed was the blue-eyed man move in the next room. Oh, how I wished my world was not silent; that I could know what was being said at the moment.

Light streamed in onto our wall as a captor opened the door to my room. I felt the groan of the floor as they stepped closer. The anxiety in my stomach swelled and I waited for Ren's signal, hoping he would give the okay soon. But it never came, because all I felt as I waited was a heavy _thump_ as a body hit the floor, and the smell of blood hit my nostrils like a baseball to a bat.

All I could do was hug my legs to my body as the man in my room stomped for my attention. He stomped again. I just huddled there. It was all I could do.

"Run." Came a faint message from the wall. I felt a gasp utter through my throat, and I lept to my feet, surprising the man who undoubtedly thought I was asleep. I dashed out the carelessly opened door, almost crashing into Ren who was coming from his room's opened door.

We were finally free.

**_A/N: This... Is my first Skip Beat! fanfiction. I really hope you like this first chapter. There is more to come. Btw, Kyoko is, indeed, deaf in this story. It will be explained better soon. Thanks for reading!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Stor-E-Phool_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eagle's Eyes**

**_By Stor-E-Phool_**

"Free" was not the word to use just yet.

I took Ren's hand in mine and led him as we ran. The old shack of a house seemed so much bigger than it had the first day of our holding; I remembered thinking "Aren't the bad guys supposed to live in castles?" as Ren and I were shoved through the old door of the place. But now it felt like a mansion compared to the little room I've been living in up to now.

My breath came in rasps, itching my already raw throat. I looked back to see that the captor that had been in my room had recovered from surprise. He now followed closely behind us as we made our way through the halls, flapping his mouth in the shape of what had to be profanities at us.

Suddenly, Ren loosened his grip on my hand, and rammed it into our pursuer's face. The portly man collapsed in a heap, out cold.

"Your ears amaze me," I whispered to him as I took hold of his hand again. He turned his sightless eyes back on me and nodded, unable to tap me a reply at the moment.

I looked forward.

"Ren, the door is straight ahead." I turned my eyes to his face again. "There's a lock. Can you still do it?" He smiled, and I replied, "Go for it."

I stood back, and Ren sprang forward. His shoulder made a solid impact that shook the whole house, and he fell as the door flew open. I rushed to him and examined his shoulder. His face scrunched up in pain.

"Are you okay?" His chest moved with a low vibration. He had groaned. "You hit too hard, then."

He sat up, and grasped the part of his arm he hit. "Let's go." He mouthed, and I grabbed his hand once again.

"Let's continue on, then."

**_A/N: I've had lots of reviews already! I'm so glad that you find it interesting. I tried to make this chapter longer, but not too long. I want to keep this story going steady. Please continue reading and reviewing, and have a great day/night._**

**_Love,_**

**_Stor-E-Phool_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eagle's Eyes**

**_By Stor-E-Phool_**

The sun felt hot on my neck as I ran. The faint sound of Kyoko's steps were my only solid comfort; the one thing I felt I could truely hold onto. That and her voice.

It amazed me whenever I heard her talk. You could never guess that her world was silent just by listening to her. I was envious.

I stopped running. Where were her footsteps? I couldn't hear her. Frantically I raised up my arms, searching. I could feel the dirt beneath my feet grinding as I shuffled about.

Finally, a cool hand grasped my wrist. "I'm here, Ren. Sorry."

I nodded. "Why have we stopped?" I asked, tapping on her wrist.

"Tired. And the sun is going down." I nodded, and kneeled to find somewhere to sit. "Ren, there's a good tree over here we can sit under," Her voice was a few feet away now. I followed it, then sat as I felt the sting of the sun pass as I came under the shady leaves.

"Can you believe it?" She sighed happily, for the first time since our capture. I heard the crunch of bark as she leaned back against the trunk of the old tree. "We did it."

_'She's right_,' I thought, propping my jaw on my fist, _'We're free._'

That was the thought that echoed in my mind the most after all of this.

_Freedom._

**_A/N: Um-kay. I officially hate writing chapters in Ren's POV. He's kind of boring, now isn't he? I hope I portrayed his blindness well. _**

**_This was just kind of a filler. No suspense or action, just a bit of fluff. The next one will be, too, I think. I can't wait to get through to the plot! XD It'll be so much fun to write! :) Well, until next time... _**

**_Love,_**

**_Stor-E-Phool_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eagle's Eyes**

**_By Stor-E-Phool_**

"Ren? Are you awake?"

"Yes." I had been for a long time. I had been listening well into the night for footsteps, the sound of a car treading across the dirt...anything. Not to mention that the constant chirping of the crickets had prevented any amount of shut-eye ever since the sun went down.

I heard a relieved sigh. "That's good." There was a moment of still quietness--well, excluding the irritating song of the afore-mentioned bugs nearby.

"...Kyoko." I tapped on her wrist that layed nearest me, "What is it?"

"...You killed the blue-eyed man." I laughed, though no one could hear but me. Her wrist withdrawaled from my hand. "What?" She asked with worry. She had felt my body shudder with laughter.

I reached for her hand again and responded.

"I didn't kill him," Though I wish I had. He only deserved it.

"What?! Then _what_ _happened_?" Her hand left mine for a moment as she sat up, and when it came back it was tense. She was determined to get all of the story. I sighed and got up, too. I couldn't tell if she was angry I didn't kill him or not.

"He came into my room and told me to follow him to the video room," I felt her shudder. Yes. We both remembered that room with utmost clarity. It was a room full of tortured memories of pain and loss. "Obviously I ignored him."

"He couldn't have been too happy,"

"He wasn't." I replied, "He grabbed my shirt, and was about to strike, but he forgot..." I tighted my fist and continued tapping. "...That I am stronger--whether I have my eyes or not." She was silent.

I sighed again. "Kyoko. I just clocked him. That's _it_."

"But there was blood. I smelt it!" Her voice was accusive. I clenched my side.

"Nonesense. There was nothing."

"I don't believe you." I felt her cool hand brush the arm at my side. "What are you hiding, Ren?"

I grimanced. It still hurt. "Just a nick."

"A nick. So there was a knife." I turned my face from her voice. Now she was going to worry over it. Just what I didn't need.

"Ren, open your shirt." I sighed and did as she said. As soon as the frigid air hit the wound I flinched, and moved away from her fingertips. "I can't believe I didn't see the blood on your clothes earlier. It's everywhere."

I buttoned it back up. "It's not serious."

"You don't know that," She replied, and pressed me back to lay down. "It could be infected. And all of our running may have ripped it further." Kyoko sighed and laid down beside me. "It's too dark to tell though... I'll doctor it tomorrow..." She took in a deep yawn. "...I'm too tired right now."

I yawned too, and relaxed. I would worry about infections and wounds later. At the moment I didn't care. All that occupied my mind was the warmth of Kyoko's hand resting in mine. As her breathing slowly steadied into a sleepy rythym, I tapped a faint message.

_'Good night_, _Kyoko...'_

**_A/N: Hey sorry for the delay! I was on a school trip to a Fine Arts Competition in Idaho. :) It was fun!_**

**_Anyways... So this chapter. I have a feeling the stucture was a bit awkward, especially the incorporation of Ren's cut. I didn't really get to explain... Basically the "Blue-Eyed Man" came in to do another ransom message with Ren, and Ren pretended he was asleep. The man yelled and grabbed Ren's shirt. That's basically the story he gave Kyoko, but he left out the part about the revealing conversation following that resulted in a knife in his side! :) I won't yeild that, either, though, I'm sorry to say! Bwaha! :) You know I love you guys, right? Lol._**

**_Love,_**

**_Stor-E-Phool_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eagle's Eyes**

**_By Stor-E-Phool_**

**_A/N: I'm so sorry, faithful readers! I haven't updated in an eternity. My life's been so busy I haven't had time for the computer; not to mention the REST of my family refused to let me on! But now that it's Spring break there shouldn't be too many more problems. Enjoy the fifth chapter of Eagle's Eyes!_**

"Ren, we've _got_ to do it." I said earnestly, grasping his wrist tighter. His expression was bitter.

_"And why is that?"_ He tapped on my arm, _"You're suggesting burning my skin off!" _

I sighed and sat back on my heels. What was he afraid of? I'd seen him punched in the face by Shotaro. Touched with dry ice in the video room. Eyes damaged beyond repair. What was a little burn on a wound to this man?

"Do you _want_ gangrene?" I asked, letting go of his wrist and putting my hands on my hips, "It's just to close the cut. It'll only take a moment." Ren closed sightless eyes, weighing his choices. He was stalling.

I was quiet. Silently, I pressed my back against the rock he was leaning on. Silence. It was all I could hear nowadays. I let my head fall onto his shoulder. How long was he just going to sit there? My eyes drifted down to his dust-tanned shirt stained with dried blood. All of our running the day before had ripped the slash wider, just as I had suspected. Just as I'd _dreaded_.

I felt his hand slip into mine, and I tensed. _"Fine,"_ he tapped softly with his thumb, _"Let's get this thing over with."_

I smiled a little, and squeezed his hand a little harder. "It'll be alright, Ren. It will only hurt for a moment." I let go of him and got up, brushing dust off of the bottom of my pants. I then instructed him to take off his shirt and lay on his side that the cut wasn't on. Solemnly, I took his shirt and dunked it into the small creek by the site we'd slept at the night before.

I kneeled beside the campfire we'd made to cook our fish on that morning. Carefully, I picked up a hot stone from below the firewood, using Ren's wet shirt as a holder. The rock sizzled like an angry adder as it steamed from contact with the wet cloth, and I brought it back over to the place where Ren laid. I surveyed the wound. It wasn't infected, as I had worried it might be last night, but it was going to be if left to itself much longer.

"Okay, Ren. First I have to pull away scabbing around the wound so that it will heal smoothly after being burned. It may hurt a bit." He nodded and clenched his teeth as I picked at the dried blood at the edges of the gash, and near the middle. It really was a gross task, and I gagged once or twice as I did it. A least he'll be okay after it was all done and over with.

I finished cleaning the wound and lifted the hot stone off of the ground, ready to begin burning, when Ren grabbed my wrist and tappeda message with his index finger. _"Wait."_

"Ren, you _know_ I have to--" He put his finger to his mouth and I shut up. '_He must have heard something,_' I thought, putting down the shirt and stone. He grasped my wrist again and dragged me toward the large stone we had been leaning on before.

_"I hear an engine,"_ He tapped, jabbing his thumb in the apparant direction of the sound, _"See it?"_

I forgot to breathe. Men were after us? _'Of course they are, Kyoko.'_ I thought to myself, _'Why WOULDN'T kidnappers be after their escaped prisoners?'_ I breathed again. This was business.

I put my hands to the rock and peeked over. There, about seven or eight yards away, was a deep green jeep with one man in the front seat, and two more at the sides. They were all in red and black, just like the men at the House. All employed by the blue-eyed-man.

I tapped the situation to Ren, sinking into a ball next to him.

_"They're talking."_ Ren tapped, craning his head to hear. He just sat there, listening hard. I envied him sometimes. Him and his ears. I felt tears rolling down my face. The blue-eyed-man knew we were here. He knew we'd run away, and now he was going to catch us again. He'll take us to the video room! He'll--

_"Kyoko. Kyoko are you all right?"_ I looked up from my knees, and his face was inches from mine. _"They're gone now..." _He tapped, andI breathed a sigh of relief.

_"Ren,"_ I tapped, _"I was scared."_ I watched as his brow creased in worry. He touched his palm to my cheek and wiped away my tears. Shame wallowed in my belly. I shouldn't be crying.

_"Its okay,"_ He tapped, and he pressed my forehead to his bare shoulder. _"I'll protect you, Kyoko."_ The shame that I felt tighted around my heart. He shouldn't be making me feel this way!

_**A/N: Okay. A little gush, a little fluff, and, best of all, a little suspense... what this story is supposed to be about! Lol this really is turning into a bit of a romantic spew, isn't it? Lol oh well. SO! One of my reviewers,**_ my name is paper YAH!_**, gave the spectacular suggestion to change the font of Ren's tapping to make it distinguishable from speech. How clever! I'm so glad s/he suggested it. Just look at the change it made in this chapter! XD But yeah. Anyone else upset about Maegon getting voted off on American Idol? I freakin' loved her voice! :) Anyways. Talk to you again in the next chapter! XOXO!**_

**_Love,_**

**_Stor-E-Phool_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eagle's Eyes**

**_By Stor-E-Phool_**

The rocky terrain was difficult to maneuver through. Kyoko held Ren's hand tightly as they travelled, praying he wouldn't stumble.

"Do you still hear them?" She whispered harshly, pulling Ren behind a tall boulder of rock. They had been spotted in what felt like moments after the Jeep had left the campsite. The men had seen the smoke from the fire Kyoko built and had come to investigate. That's when things went South for them.

_'No. But they're following. Make no mistake about that, Kyoko.'_ His brow was creased with anxiety and dotted with sweat. Kyoko squeezed his hand, trying to make him relax a little. If there was one thing she had learned about him in these past two months of captivity, it was that he was easily stressed. Whether it be from his strenuous acting schedule or something else, he was not the laid-back, comfortable person the television represented him as. He was so very vulnerable.

"Then you stay here. There is a hill in this direction..." Kyoko stretched his arm out toward the sandy dune to show him where she was going. "I have to know where the jeeps are. If they're close." She felt him tense up. He reached for her hand again.

_'If you're going, I'm going.'_ He tapped, a determined expression on his face. Kyoko patted his arm comfortingly. He was sweet. He wanted to protect her.

"I'm sorry, Ren. You can't. I have to make sure no one sees me. And it's steep. I don't think you can make it without tripping." If they argued any more there wouldn't be time. They had to keep moving. "I'll be right back, Ren. Please stay." With that, Kyoko let go of his hand and started toward the hill. It stretched up almost thirteen feet in the air; it would give Kyoko ample height to spy the searching jeeps from far away.

Kyoko dug her shoe into the loose sand of the hill. It was like trying to walk on water; that is until she found a grip near the roots of a weed growing there. She lifted herself up and up and up. She was glad she left Ren on the ground. He would _not_ be able to make this climb.... not without a few loud cuss words, anyway. Kyoko grinned at the image that brought to her mind. She grasped the next footing. Kyoko's hand slipped from the sand and she felt a cry ussher out of her throat. She scrambled for another grip and looked around. Had she been loud?

Nothing moved. She sighed relief and looked down to see how far she had come; she was at least half way. Kyoko smiled as she realized that she had come far enough; she could tell that their pursuers weren't anywhere close to their position. She could only see dusty dunes, short shrubbery scattered throughout the scene, and Joshua trees that swayed hauntingly in the light breeze. Their gnarled limbs stretched into the sky, showing black as pitch against the evening colors of rose, lavender and taupe. Kyoko smiled at the view, then glanced down again to find her previous hold. She gasped. It was Ren.

He was climbing the hill just to her left. His sightless eyes stared in her direction. His head was at equal height with her foot, and climbing fast.

"Ren!" Kyoko whispered, nudging his elbow with her knee to let him know her general position. Ren's face was tense. _'Are you okay?'_ He asked, tapping quickly just above her knee, _'I heard you scream,'_

"Oh." was all Kyoko could say. "Uh, lets head back down. I didn't see any cars." She smiled as he nodded his head and began to slide down the sand to the ground. He was a better climber than her, despite his blindness. Go figure. She copied his smooth slide and her feet soon met the ground. She had sorely underestimated him. He could do more than she thought, and was better at it than she was.

_'You had me worried you know._' Ren tapped, and he took her hand once again. She sighed and hugged him.

"...I'm sorry. I really am." She felt a grunt in his throat and smiled.

He made her do that a lot. You know. Smile.

**_A/N: Okay. I. Am. So. Sorry. I must be the slowest updater ever._**

**_By the way, did you know that there's a movie called Eagle Eye out? I had no idea until I saw it in a RedBox the other day. I watched it. Could have been a little less confusing, right? But yeah. Shiah LeBouf will always be Cory to me._**

**_Also, it's recently come to my attention that I should probably establish the scenery. Up until now it hasn't really been made clear that they are in a desert._**

**_On that note, let me let you readers know something. There are no deserts in Japan._**

**_That's a good hint to where the story is going._**


End file.
